Structural systems, (e.g., buildings and similar structures) commonly include interconnected structural members, such as beams and columns. For example, structural beams and columns may form general support and/or frames of a building and may secure one or more building components, such as walls, floors, roof, etc. During a seismic event, the structural members of the building may experience loads that may lead to failure thereof. Furthermore, in some systems, structural fuses may absorb energy imparted onto the structure by the seismic event and may dissipate such energy (e.g., through failure thereof). Failure of such structural fuses, however, may require repair and/or replacement thereof.
Buildings may be configured to resist lateral forces (e.g., from seismic events) by including beams and columns which typically inefficiently absorb the energy imparted into the building by such forces. As such, in some instances, a seismic event may damage the structural members and/or other components of the building. Generally, damaged or failed structural components may require costly repair and/or replacement.
Accordingly, users and manufacturers of structural members and systems continue to seek improvements of such structural members and systems to minimize or eliminate damage thereto from seismic events.